I can't
by Deidara-akito
Summary: Roxas's is struggerling so Axel helps akuroku


**For Kitten-Chan's competition http://kitten-chan. on a game I am playing and the same level I am struggling on XD so I feel for you Roxas.**

**I can't **

Roxas' hands tightened on the reins as he pulled his horse to a stop. The creature slid on it's hocks throwing it's head forward then throwing it back up causing it's black mane to fly. Roxas dismounted, landing on the ground with a heavy thump, causing dust to fly. He sheltered his eyes slightly as the sun glared down on him. A black muzzle nudged his shoulder slightly. He sighed as he patted the large creature and took a few steps forward before dropping off onto a path that headed to the gorge. He followed the path down until he met the edge of a small lake, which he dived in and swam across. Soon he was stepping onto the bank on the other side. Fog covered the ground making it hard to see. He slowly followed a small slope up until he reached some steps. His feet silently fell onto each step until he reached the bottom, taking a turn right up some more steps. Then a small hop and he was in a small chamber with lit torches on each wall. Suddenly a roar caused him to freeze. From a ledge above a bulky creature with glowing eyes appeared. It let out a roar and ran forward, jumping, taking a few more steps, until it finally stopped. It's glowing eyes looked straight at Roxas. Roxas took a step to the side and watched in horror as the large creature ran towards him. Roxas stood no chance as the bulky creature around the same size as his horse rammed into his side. The boy hit the floor with a sickening crunch, and rolled. After taking several minutes to try to stand, the creature rammed him again and everything went black.

**Game Over! **

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Roxas yelled as he threw the controller on the floor, glaring at the mocking text, that told him ominously, "Game over", and the continue or load game buttons on the screen. "Stupid game!" he grumbled, as he glared at the case for Shadow of the colossus. Axel had brought him that game with two others for his birthday a month ago. He tried all three on the day but his favourite had been Shadow of the colossus. Its graphics were beautiful, breath taking, and he greatly enjoyed the fact that there were only 16 things to kill, and then the game was complete. Unfortunately, it was not as simple as he first thought. The 16 creatures, also known as Colossus, were Huge. Especially since the player's character was ridiculously short. I mean seriously, his horse dwarfed the boy. At first, the Colossus were fairly simple to fight. You could find a way to climb onto it's back, climb up, find a weak point and stab until the creature died. Then it started to get harder. You had to use strategies to get on some colossus. He had done fine so far, but this on he just did not know what to do. He huffed unhappily as he went to turn his ps2 off. "Try again." Came a voice that sent shivers down Roxas' spine. "Who let you in?" He glared at his best friend and secret crush; Axel, a fiery red head. He stood leant against the door, venomous green eyes staring at the blonde. Small teardrops marked under Axel's eyes, making them more entrancing. The boy wore a simple sleeveless black top and some tight trousers, which had suspenders round the back and chains on one side. "Sora did. Though he and Riku must be making out right now..." he said as they heard a loud moan. "Or more..." Roxas groaned as he glared at the wall to his right. "I'll put some music on." He said quickly, opening his laptop and awaking it from standby. Roxas opened iTunes and clicked play. "Thanks For the Memories" by Fallout Boy faded in and slowly blocked the horrible noises drifting to them from the room next door from their fragile ears.  
Axel walked over and dropped down next to Roxas. Roxas was currently petting the head of the family's pet German shepherd, Artemis. The dog's eyes were closed, and his tail wagged, as his long tongue hung out, panting happily. Axel smiled at his blonde best friend. "So, you're stuck?" he asked. An angry growl from Roxas made Axel laugh. Leaning forward slightly he ruffled the blonde's head slightly. "Come on, I'll give you a hand." Axel offered. The blonde looked at him, blinking and confused. "You've played this game?" he asked. Axel laughed. "What else am I to do while Demyx and Zexion are having a moment?" he said. Roxas blushed and nodded. He sat back and flicked to continue as the level restarted. Once again, Roxas saw his character standing in the place that triggered the cut scene for the ominous Colossus. Roxas took a deep breath, squeaking when he felt Axel's breath on his neck, whispering into his ear. "Get on one of the touches then use fire...The fire loves you not it, Roxas…" He whispered this softly, causing Roxas to shiver as he let himself get absorbed into the game.

The creature charged at him again, but this time Roxas knew better. He rolled to the right and ran to the torches, quickly jumping up and grabbing one and jumping up again. He stood behind the torch, crouching down. Soon enough the Colossus charged into the torch making it shake and a small stick fell. "I need that," Roxas thought. He jumped down, rolling forward and grabbing the stick before taking a quick step and rolling across the room towards another torch, quickly climbing up a ladder. He knelt behind the roaring fire as the Colossus charged at him, causing Roxas' surroundings in the game to shake violently. He then stood and lifted the stick making it burst into flame. Axel's words echoed in his ears as he fell off the torch after another bang. His eyes closed as he awaited the creature to ram him, for everything to be over, but a small whimper was heard instead. He opened his eyes, blinking as the once powerful and fierce creature took a few steps backwards, shaking and cowering. Roxas moved forwards, and the creature took a few back. Roxas peered behind it, spotting a ledge, and on the other side, a drop. He grinned, taking a few confident steps forward and flicking the torch menacingly, slightly grinning as the cat like colossus kept taking steps back until it fell off the ledge, hitting a small ledge below. The armour of it's back shattered, then it slipped to the ground, and it was still. Roxas grinned, throwing the torch to the side and drawing his sword. He jumped off the ledge, landing on the second ledge. He moved forwards until he was looking onto the edge, and then jumped down onto the creature's back, quickly grabbing handfuls of fur. The creature jumped up running growling and snarling trying to shake him off balance. Roxas lifted his sword and plunged it into the creature's back, grinning as the black blood spewed from the wound. He lifted his sword again, putting his weight into it and then stabbed the creature again, watching as its life drained away, leaving it's eyes blank. Dust rose and swirled as the Colossus fell for the floor for the last time. Roxas stepped to the side and watch the body become ingulfed in blackness and the tentacles appeared engulfing his body.

"TENTICAL RAPE!" Both he and Axel yelled laughing as Roxas saved the game and threw the controller down, whooping happily. "Yes! It's dead at last!" he said as he hugged Axel happily, Literally throwing himself into Axel's lap. The red haired boy blushed lightly and smiled. "No problem Roxy!" he grinned. "It was my pleasure to he..." he was cut off as two lips sealed his words. Axel blinked, realising what was happening as his eyes fluttered closed, arms tightening round Roxas' waist. The song on the laptop changed but neither could care less about the emo song that was playing. Roxas let of a mewl as he was suddenly on his back, Axel was knelt on top of him as he carried on kissing, his hand stroking Roxas' stomach causing small gasps to escape the boy's lips. "st...Stop pl...ease Axel." He gasped out suddenly scared at what was happening. Axel realised his mistake and sat up. "Um...Sorry Roxy I got a bit carried away..." but stopped as Roxas pecked his lips. "Its okay Axel." he said face red still panting and flustered from the kiss. "I'm just...not used to it." He muttered, looking down. Axel grinned and Roxas into his lap. "Come on Roxy cheer up! I understand. Its new to you." he said nuzzling Roxas' neck and causing a cute moan, like a purr, to escape the boy. Axel knew all of Roxas soft and ticklish spots, and he knew the boy had a huge weakness for his neck. "We can take it as slow as you like." He smiled. Roxas blinked, a light blush forming on cheeks again, but smiled. "Yeah...I'd like that." He suddenly squealed as he felt a hand squeeze his left buttock. He glared at the red head, who poked his long tongue out. "Just copping a feel." he whistled. Roxas turned and pouted noting how Axel's face dropped like a kicked puppy. He just found his secret weapon against the red head. At least it wasn't as hard as it was to find that Colossus's weakness.

**The end!**


End file.
